


in vino veritas (in wine, there is truth)

by PerkyMetalhead



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Lena Luthor is a Gay Mess, Lena knows Kara is supergirl, Light Angst, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, Smut, but Kara doesn't know Lena knows, forgive me Father for I have sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyMetalhead/pseuds/PerkyMetalhead
Summary: Kara invites Lena, Sam, Maggie, and Alex over for a girl's night in. When everyone is leaving, Kara insists Lena stay the night, as she is maybe too drunk to drive home.And we all know what a wine-fueled SuperCorp sleepover would result in.(Smut. The answer is smut.)





	in vino veritas (in wine, there is truth)

**Author's Note:**

> With that girl's night red wine promo that came out today, I had to write about it... but smuttier. So, here it is. It's a bit rough and unedited but whatevskies. I'll try to edit it in the morning if there are typos.
> 
> Come talk to me on twitter at @tasteof_freedom if you have smutty prompts you want filled ;)

As the time passed, Kara had been better about keeping in touch with Lena. She could still tell her previously bubbly friend was struggling, but fewer of her brunch invitations were going ignored, and the blonde smiled more frequently, even though it didn't quite reach her eyes. 

So it surprised Lena when her phone buzzed one Friday afternoon with a few energetic texts from Kara. 

Kara Danvers [1:32pm]: Lena! Girls night, my apartment, 8pm. I have a few bottles of red that need our attention.  
Kara Danvers [1:32pm]: It's a Friday, you can't work late tonight!  
Kara Danvers [1:33pm]: Alex and Maggie and Sam already said yes, so don't even think about not coming. 

Lena smiles softly at her phone, sending back a quick "I'll be there" before setting it back down on her desk. Kara acted as if Lena needed convincing to spend time with her, when lately, it had felt like the exact opposite. Still, she's happy Kara was continuing to reach out more, and she couldn't remember the last time she had had a proper girl's night. 

For the first time in a while, Lena actually leaves work at 5pm. She has her driver swing by her favorite wine shop, and Lena picks out a bottle of white and a bottle of red that she thinks Kara might like. 

At home, she fixes herself a simple dinner, and slips out of her work clothes. Perusing her closet, she opts for a pair of dark-wash jeans and a loose black button-down. Running her fingers through her hair, she enjoys the feeling of it being down for once, and she re-applies her red lipstick. After a quick once-over, she is on her way to Kara's. 

\-- 

"Lena!" Kara exclaims when she opens the door, pulling Lena into a tight hug before they are even past the threshold. "Oh Lena, I'm glad you came." 

Lena's hands are occupied with the wine bottles, but she leans into the hug, letting the feeling of Kara's soft sweater and even softer hair surround her. "Of course, Kara, I wouldn't miss it for the world," she mumbles into the blonde's shoulder. 

She can see Maggie in the background, who coughs loudly. "You gonna actually let her in, Little Danvers, or...?" 

"Yes!" Kara says as she releases Lena, holding the door open for her as she re-adjusted her glasses. "Yep." 

Lena laughs, and Maggie rolls her eyes with a smirk that goes unnoticed. 

"Maggie, Alex," Lena greets with a friendly wave, and Alex tips her glass towards her in response. Setting the bottles down on Kara's counter, she accepts the full wine glass Maggie is offering her with an appreciative smile. 

"Make yourself at home," Kara tells her happily, and there's another knock at the door. "Ah, that must be Sam!" 

\-- 

Two hours and four bottles in, Lena feels more loose-lipped and relaxed than she had been in a very long time. 

So," Lena says, voice a little louder than usual and Irish accent starting to slip through, "he says he needs to ask me an important question. I'm assuming he's going to ask me to come up to his room, right? But no – he asks me if I've been _baptized._ " 

"What?!" Kara exclaims, just as Sam utters a drawn-out "noooo". 

"Well damn, Luthor," Maggie chuckles, letting her head drop to Alex's shoulder. "You'd think a _world leader_ would have a little more game than that." 

Lena chuckles into her glass, taking another sip and smiling at Maggie. "Well, I guess he's only into polite innocent Roman Catholics. And I'm anything but that." 

"His loss, I'm sure," Sam replies, laughing. "So is that your type then, Lena? World leaders?" 

Lena let out a loud laugh, shaking her head. "Oh, hardly. Leaders of small city-states are where I draw the line."

Sam crinkles her nose. "Gross. Not powerful enough for me," she jokes, and Lena crinkles her nose back. "So what's yours, Kara?" Sam asks. "You're being awfully quiet." 

Kara, who is mid-sip, chokes a little. "Umsorrywhat. Oh like, what's my type?" 

"I'm curious, as well," Maggie says loudly (Alex elbows her lightly in the stomach.) 

"Oh, I don't know, I guess like... nice people? Funny people? I don't really have a type, I'd like to think I'm pretty flexible..." 

"I bet you are," Maggie mutters under her breath, earning a sharp whisper of "MAGGIE!" and another elbow from Alex. Maggie tries, in her slightly drunk stupor, to contain her laughter—and she fails, miserably. 

"Hmm. I could see that. Nice isn't really required for me personally," Sam says, words slurring a little bit. "I like tall, dark, and powerful." 

"You don't like nice people?!" Kara exclaims, cheeks turning a bit red from her alien wine. "Who doesn't like nice people?" 

"Oh, I like nice people," explains Sam. "And for an actual partner, I would need nice – at least nice to Ruby. But for pure attraction? I just like strong people. Like Superman! Totally fuckable." Kara's ears turn a little red at the mention of her cousin. 

"I'd rather fuck Supergirl," Lena mumbles into her wine glass, and Maggie bursts out laughing, hard. "Shit, did I say that out loud? I didn't think I said that out loud." 

Alex's jaw drops, and Lena overhears Maggie whisper a tiny "I told you so" to Alex, although she isn't sure what that is about. 

"I'm gonna let's see okay so yea maybe more wine, for me I am going to pour more wine, anyone else want more I can, um," a flustered Kara says, standing up quickly. 

Alex stands up, too, throwing a pillow at Maggie, who is still cackling. "I'll help you, Kar," she declares with an eyeroll, and grabs Lena's glass as Kara takes Sam's. 

"Oh god, just water for me," Sam says with an apologetic smile. "I don't have Ruby's babysitter for too much longer, I should get home pretty soon." 

"Got it," Kara replies, and hurries back to the kitchen without a second glance. 

"So, you'd fuck Supergirl, huh?" Maggie says loudly, loud enough that Kara could still hear. 

"Please, please don't tell her I said that," Lena says, embarrassed, and chances a glance towards the kitchen. _Oh thank god Kara doesn't know that I know. But this is still embarrassing._

Once they are in the kitchen and she is certain Maggie, Lena, and Sam are still occupied in their conversation, Alex turns to Kara, who resembled a red tomato more than she did a superhero. 

"You doing okay there, champ?" Alex says with a sympathetic smirk, and Kara just gulps a few times. 

"F-fine," Kara stutters, fiddling with the wine bottle as she refills her glass and pours a new glass with water for Sam. 

Alex waits a few moments to see if Kara would say more, but when she still stays silent: "So I've been meaning to ask. Is anything going on with you and Lena?" 

"What- no!" Kara hisses in panic, looking up at Lena in the room to make sure she is out of earshot. "Why would you—no!" 

"Okayyy," Alex says, drawing out her words. "Because you've been staring at her the entire night and you looked like you wanted to kill someone when she was talking about that dude wanting to sleep with her." 

"I'm not staring!" Kara gasps, indignant. "She just doesn't wear her hair down that often and it looks nice, okay? And I didn't want to kill anyone, I just – I don't want people using Lena, and also I don't get why a guy _wouldn't_ want to be with her." 

"Or a girl," Alex offers, and Kara just glares. Alex lets out a long sigh. "Kara, sweetie, it's okay. Whatever is going on is okay." 

"Nothing is going on," Kara insists. "Besides, you heard her. She would be way more interested in _Supergirl_ than she would be in me." 

"Kara," Alex states in a firm tone. "Are you serious right now? Lena has been drooling over you since day one. And you've kind of been drooling back. Like, a lot." 

Kara shakes her head, fidgeting with popping the cork back in the bottle. "No she hasn't, she's just a nice person. And trust me, if there was even a potential of her liking me, it's definitely not there anymore with how bad of a friend I've been to her lately." 

Kara's eyes are closed, but she feels herself getting pulled into a soft hug. "Honey, anyone with eyes can see how much she cares about you. Look, you don't have to talk to me about this, but if you like her, that's okay, you know?" 

Kara lets out a shaky breath. Goddamn alcohol, making her so unable to handle her own emotions. Truthfully, she had fallen for Lena a long time ago, though she hadn't realized that fact until more recently. But she has been in a messed up place lately, and she didn't know how Lena could possibly care for her after how many times she had blown her off. And she wasn't about to potentially ruin her friendship with Lena, not when it was one of the few constants she could count on. 

"Can we talk about this another time?" Kara pleads, pulling herself from Alex's embrace. 

"Of course," Alex replies quietly, and gives her a small smile. "Wanna get back out there?" 

Kara nods, and, wine glasses in hand, the Danvers sisters return to the living room.

\-- 

The clock was approaching midnight, and the number of empty wine bottles littering the counter was genuinely impressive. Sam had left some time ago, and with Maggie falling asleep in her wine haze on Alex's lap, the older Danvers sister decides it's time to go. 

"Do you need help cleaning up?" Alex offers, but Kara shakes her head. 

"There's not much to clean up, thanks though. Are you sure you don't want to stay?" 

"Nah, I'm just gonna call an Uber," Alex replies. "I'll grab my car in the morning." 

Alex pounds a glass of water and makes Maggie do the same as they wait for their ride to arrive, and in a matter of minutes, they were off. "I'll text you that we got home safe," Alex promises, and gives Kara one last tight hug before leaving. 

Lena stands up reluctantly, yawning and running a hand through her hair, slightly messy from the night. "I should probably go, too. It's getting late." 

"Oh, you don't – you don't have to leave," Kara insists, fingers coming to Lena's arm before she can stop herself. 

Lena's eyes drop to where Kara is touching her ever so lightly, and smiles softly. "I should," she replies, quiet. "You're probably exhausted and I don't want to keep you up, it's been a long week for us both." 

"You're drunk, and I know you don't live close. Stay the night?" Kara asks, trying not to sound too hopeful or desperate. 

Lena lets out a laugh. "I'm drunk? Wine does not get Luthor women drunk, Ms. Danvers." 

Kara brings her hand up to Lena's face, and Lena's heart stops beating. Kara's eyes are falling to Lena's lips, and she's leaning closer, and Kara's thumb is stroking her bottom lip-- 

"It's blending in with your lipstick, but your skin is completely wine-stained, Ms. _Luthor_ ," Kara insists with a little smile, voice low and husky. "And your cheeks are so, so red right now. There is no way you're safe to drive." 

Kara drops her hand, and Lena exhales shakily. _Yes, Kara, my cheeks are red, not because I'm plastered, but because I can't stop thinking about you pounding me as hard as we pounded all those wine bottles_ , she thinks to herself, but wills her body to calm down. Of course Kara wasn't about to kiss her; wishful thinking, as usual. Lena hates where her mind goes and she hates that Kara's mere thumb on her lip was enough to make her soaking wet. 

Goddamn alcohol, making her so unable to handle her own emotions. 

Pulling herself out of her spiraling thoughts, she realizes Kara is still looking at her, expecting an answer. Lena gulps, hard. "Well. If you're sure I wouldn't be imposing." 

Kara's tense face eases into a wide smile. "You never are," Kara insists. "C'mon, you can sleep in my room. I'll grab you a spare toothbrush and a t-shirt." 

"Oh, okay," Lena responds, trying to keep her voice steady. "Y'know, I can take the couch if you'd prefer--" 

"Don't be silly. The couch is tiny, and my bed is definitely big enough." 

_It might be big enough for the two of us, but can it handle all the emotional baggage I'm carrying around when it comes to how I feel about you? Because there's a lot._

Lena halts for a moment to make sure that thought stayed in her head and hadn't come out of her mouth. Oh good, it hadn't. 

What Lena opts to say instead is, "Alright, if you're sure. Thanks, Kara." 

Lena follows Kara into her room and tries to ignore how everything smells faintly of the blonde girl she is secretly in love with. Spare toothbrush in hand, Lena walks into the attached bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. When she's done, she waits a couple extra minutes just in case Kara is still changing into pajamas, and then opens the door slowly enough that Kara would hear if she was indeed in any state of undress. 

Kara is clothed in a small tank top and sleep shorts that barely cover anything, and Lena starts practicing her anti-anxiety breathing exercises to avoid staring. _Well, this is going to be a long night._

"I'm just gonna wash up and then I'll be there, okay? Make yourself comfortable," Kara tells her softly, smiling as she closes the bathroom door. 

Lena changes quickly, stripping off her jeans, button-down, and bra, and pulling the soft t-shirt over her head. She loves how much it smells of Kara, and-- 

Oh. No pajama bottoms. Had Kara forgotten to pull some out? Lena could hunt around looking for them, but it doesn't feel appropriate to rummage through her drawers. Should she sleep in her jeans? No, that'd be weird. Normally she just sleeps in her underwear anyway, but she's not at home, and Kara might think that's weird. Except no, Kara wouldn't think that's weird, because goddammit Lena, _you_ are the one that keeps accidentally thinking things are sexual and nothing of the sort is ever going to cross Kara's mind so of _course_ it's fine not to wear pants. You are best friends. Gal pals, or whatever the media is calling close female friends these days. It's _fine_. 

So, Lena opts to not wear pants, and tries to ignore how her body feels like it's on fire or just how delightful Kara's sheets feel against her bare legs. 

She manages to calm herself down a little more by the time Kara emerges from the bathroom. 

"You need anything?" Kara asks. 

"No, thanks though," Lena responds, smiling at the blonde. Kara grins and looks away – was that the hint of a blush? No of course not, calm your tits, Lena – and Kara flips the light switch. 

Lena is lying flat on her back, and she feels the bed dip to her left as Kara slips under the covers with her. 

Neither of them say anything, no "good night" or "sweet dreams", but the silence is relatively comfortable. Lena thinks her heart might give out and she's fairly certain she won't actually get any sleep this evening, but she hears Kara's breathing evening out. As long as Kara thinks she's okay, Lena will be okay. 

"Lena?" Kara whispers. _Oh. Not asleep, then. Is my heartbeat disturbing her sleep? Damn, this is embarrassing. Need to practice these breathing exercises more._

"Yeah?" Lena whispers back quietly. 

Silence for a few more beats. Then, "Thank you. For being here." 

Lena smiles softly, trying to relax her body. "Of course, Kara. It was a fun night, thanks for the invitation." 

"I don't—I don't just mean, thank you for being here tonight," Kara whispers, and Lena can sense a bit of anxiety in her tone. "I mean, thank you for being here, always. I'm really not sure how I would've gotten through the last couple months without you. Or last couple years, to be honest. I've been such an awful friend to you. I'm sorry, and I hope you know how much I appreciate you." 

"Oh, Kara," Lena whispers. She can feel the guilt and sadness radiating from the other woman, and shoving her stupid childish over-analyzing homoerotic thoughts aside, she reaches across the bed and pulls Kara to her. Kara scoots closer, nuzzling her face into Lena's neck and curling one arm around Lena's waist tightly. 

"Thank you," Kara whispers, and Lena just holds her closer.

"I'll always be here for you, darling," Lena mumbles into Kara's hair, and she shivers at the way Kara presses herself even tighter against her side. "You have nothing to apologize for. I just want you to be happy. You know that, right?" 

She can feel Kara nodding against her neck. "I know. And you do. You make me so happy." 

Lena knows Kara doesn't mean the words in the way Lena wishes she did, but she loves Kara regardless. If she could be a good platonic friend and support system to Kara, Lena Luthor could die happy. 

\-- 

Quite impressively, Lena actually did manage to fall asleep for a couple hours. The low cadence of Kara's breathing against her neck helps her drift off into her dreams, and Kara's body heat is more than enough to keep her warm in the cold dark room. It's a blissful sleep. 

But when she wakes up a couple hours later, Kara has shifted impossibly closer to her and one of her legs is nestled between her own legs.

Lena feels like she's about to implode. 

She wills herself to calm down and go back to sleep, but as she tries to readjust herself so Kara's hold isn't quite so tight on her, Kara's body moves too, and her thigh rubs ever so torturously between Lena's legs.

 _Why didn't I wear some fucking pants,_ Lena curses internally, and every nerve on her body seems to perk up at the same time, so overly aware of Kara's skin against hers.  
Kara is snoring lightly, but Lena can barely hear it through the sound of her hammering heartbeat in her ears, and somehow Kara's hand has made its way under the sleep shirt and to the side of her stomach, and Lena keeps trying to twitch away a little but that causes Kara's thumb to rub softly against Lena's skin, and Lena's hips buck up a centimeter against Kara's thigh and oh my god she's wet, she needs to get out of this position before Kara realizes Lena's underwear is fucking _soaked_ \-- 

"Oh fuck," Lena curses under her breath, screwing her eyes shut. 

From Lena's utterance, Kara is stirring awake. Goddamn those super senses. 

Kara shifts a little, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Lena," she growls huskily, slowly coming to her senses. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, yeah," Lena insists, willing Kara to just go back to sleep. 

"You sure?" Kara asks. "You're burning up, your heart is racing..." 

"I'm fine," Lena hisses, trying to tame her frustration and arousal, and she tries to make her voice sound normal, but instead it comes across a little harsh. 

Lena snaps her eyes open, and in the soft moonlight, Lena can see Kara's brow furrowed. 

"You don't sound like you're fine," Kara says softly. She starts to push herself up. "Let me take a look at-" 

Kara's thigh is inadvertently pushing down between Lena's, and Lena can't stop the moan from slipping out of her throat.

Kara freezes. And then Lena freezes. 

"Oh," Lena says flatly. _Shit, shit, shit._ "Listen I just... um I can explain-" 

And then, Kara grinds down again, deliberately this time. Lena shudders, head falling back against the pillow. "Fuck, Kara..." 

When she looks at Kara above her in the moonlight, all traces of confusion are gone from Kara's face. She just sees a small smile start to spread across the blonde's face. 

_Oh my god. Is this happening? Is this actually happening?_

"Please, Kara," Lena begs, voice barely louder than a whisper. 

"You want this?" Kara asks. To be sure. 

"Yes," Lena whispers shakily, and suddenly, Kara's lips are on Lena's – soft, warm, and persistent. Kara's lowered herself so her body is flush against Lena's, thigh still firmly between her legs, and Kara tangles her fingers in Lena's silky dark hair as she kisses her harder. 

"Oh, Lena," Kara whispers into Lena's mouth, and Lena takes Kara's lower lip between her teeth, biting down lightly. Kara must like it as she feels her groan against her mouth, and then Lena's hands are being placed above her head. 

Kara licks into Lena's mouth, and Lena moans at the intrusion, rubbing her own tongue lightly against Kara's. She tastes so, so good – a mix of mint and red wine and a taste that is distinctively Kara. Lena bucks up lightly against her, and Kara sinks her hips down, pushing her friend harder against the mattress. Kara trails kisses down from the corner of her lips to her jaw line to her neck, and then she's biting down on the soft skin, earning a high-pitched moan from Lena. Lips on her skin are setting her ablaze, and Lena can't stop her thighs from trembling. 

Kara kisses her collarbone and then comes to the tops of her breasts, leaving a trail of small bites and soothing kisses. She grips the bottom of her sleep shirt and begins to pull up, before stopping abruptly. 

"Lena, I uh-" Kara says, voice not nearly as confident as her body has been. "You'll tell me if—if I go too far, or if you don't want to-" 

"I want all of you," Lena says, words tumbling out so desperately. She would be embarrassed if she wasn't so frustratingly aroused, and she takes the hem of her own shirt to pull it off.  
Free of her shirt, Lena sinks back down against the bed, reveling in the way Kara's sheets feel on her bare back. Kara is kissing down her chest, swirling her tongue around Lena's nipple with such a soft intensity that Lena is reduced to a trembling mess. She vaguely registers sounds and words coming out of her, but she has no idea if they're even English, nor does she particularly care at this moment. 

Kara continues down her body, growing rougher as she kisses along new expanses of skin, and then she's hovering over Lena's underwear hotly. 

With purposefully slow movements, Kara pulls Lena's thighs further apart with her hands and licks a slow, soft line along her underwear. A needy cry escapes Lena, and Kara repeats the movement, letting her soft blonde locks trail along the inside of Lena's thigh. 

Kara pauses. "You know, I never actually thought you... you would be into me. That this would happen." 

Lena lets her head fall back against the pillow with a frustrated sigh. She has been waiting for years to put her feelings out in the open with Kara, but now was not the time.  
"Kara, darling," Lena moans, voice shaky. "As much as I very much want to have this conversation with you, can we not have it right this second?" 

Kara kisses Lena's clit softly through her underwear, and Lena's hips jolt with a moan. "Oh? Is there something else you'd rather be doing?" Lena glances down between her legs, and sees in the dim light that Kara is smirking at her. 

Goddamn this woman. 

"Kara. Fucking. Danvers," Lena forces out, punctuating each word. "I have been hopelessly into you. For longer than you'd believe." She tries to string out the right words to form sentences, though the task is no easy feat. "I want to take you out on dinner dates. Wake up in the morning with you. And I have thought about you fucking me on every flat surface we have ever been near, more or less." The admission makes Kara growl, and she rewards her with another slow lick along her underwear. "And— _ahh_ —Kara, I have been wet and needing you all night." 

"Mm, all night?" Kara husks with a cockiness Lena has never seen before, but is delighted to know she has. "It's been an awfully long night." 

"You have no idea what seeing you in a cute sweater does to me." 

And in microseconds, Kara has ripped Lena's underwear off of her body and is dragging the flat of her soft, firm tongue through Lena's folds. 

" _Fuck!_ " Lena gasps, and her hands come down to tangle in Kara's golden locks. Kara sucks on Lena's clit, swirling the tip of her tongue around her stiffening bud, and Kara slips one finger, then two inside of Lena. Lena gasps again, back arching, as Kara sets a quickening pace with her fingers. 

"So fucking wet," Kara murmurs against Lena's clit, her words sending vibrations through her body. Lena tugs her hair, enjoying hearing curse words slipping from the other woman's lips, and Kara swirls tight circles against Lena's clit as she slips a third finger inside of Lena. 

"Too much?" Kara asks, glancing up at Lena, but Lena shakes her head, moaning out a, "fuck, no, that's perfect." Kara smiles, bringing her lips back to Lena's clit as she fucks her fingers harder and faster into the other woman. 

" _Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ " Lena gasps with each punctuated thrust of Kara's fingers. She tightens her grip on Kara's hair as her inner walls start clenching down. "Oh god, fuck, shit Kara, I'm so fucking cl-" 

Kara's fingers are curling inside Lena, lips sucking roughly on her clit, and Lena succumbs fast to crushing waves of intense pleasure. Gripping roughly at Kara's hair, she gasps a drawn out " _Kara!_ " as her orgasm ripples through her. Kara continues to thrust her fingers in and out of Lena softly, coaxing her through her orgasm, and the involuntary bucking of Lena's hips slowly start to subside. 

As she comes back down to Earth, Lena's grip loosens and her thighs relax around Kara's shoulders. 

"Oh my god, Kara," Lena gasps. Kara kisses her inner thigh, her hipbone, her jaw, and finally her lips; Lena moans into soft warmth, enjoying the taste of herself on Kara's lips. "You," she continues, kissing her again, "are really fucking good at that." 

"Well," Kara mumbles against Lena's mouth, "it's a little embarrassing how often I've thought about this, with you." 

Lena smiles into the kiss, massaging Kara's cheek with her thumb. "I absolutely would love to know exactly how often. But first..." 

With a firm push, Kara lets Lena flip her on her back. 

And Kara learns just how much Lena really does appreciate her.


End file.
